herofandomcom-20200223-history
Athos (2011 film)
Athos is the main deuteragonist of the 2011 film The Three Musketeers. He is Portrayed by Matthew Macfadyen Biography Athos is the leader of the Musketeers. In Venice, He is first seen ambushing a few guards by coming out of the water and shooting them. After killing the guards he met by his love Milady de Winter. After they met up with Atho's fellow Musketeers Porthos and Aramis. They manage to steal the blue prints Of Leonardo da Vinci from a secret vault after evading tons of dangerous traps that protected the vault. After the mission the Musketeers and Milady went into a room to celebrate their accomplishments when Milady betrays them and knocks them out by putting sleepy juice into their drinks and Athos watches in horror as Milady gives the Blue prints to The Duke of Buckingham who taunts them for trusting Milady. When they return to France Athos, Porthos, and Aramis are forced to disband by Cardinal Richeliu for their failure to get the blue prints and they end up living in the streets of Paris. One year later, Athos is living as a drunk in Paris still feeling bitter about Milady's betrayal. One Day, He meets D'Artagnan when he bumps into Athos while chasing Captain Rochefort after he insulted D'Artagnan's Horse earlier. D'Artagnan Schedules a duel with Athos at 12:00. When Athos along with Aramis and Porthos ( who also schedules duels with D'Artagnan) to duel D'Artagnan. When he latter realizes that they are the Musketeers that he is looking for. Athos tells him that they are no longer musketeers due to their failed mission in Venice. When the group prepares to duel they are stopped by Rochefort and his men. This is when D'Artagnan starts to fight Rocheeforts men and defeats some of them. Inspired by his courage Athos and the others help D'Artagnan defeat the soldiers giving them praise from the citizens. Athos lets D'Artagnan stay in the musketeers home forcing his servant Planchet to sleep outside while D'Artagnan to sleep in Planchet room. When they are in the musketeers place Aramis and Porthos tells D'Artagnan about Milady's Betrayel and how it affected Athos. The next day, The Musketters are summoned by King Louis Xlll and Queen Anne where the king invites to an event despite Richeliu's insistence that they be killed. This angers Athos due to it being a arrival by Duke of Buckingham. On the day of the event Buckingham arrivals eliu'sin a airship that was made from the blueprints with Milady where they have a hastily reunion with Athos. That night Queen Anne's lady in waiting Constance informs them that Milady under Richelieu's order had stolen Queen Anne's diamonds for a conspiracy that Richeliu is conspiring with Buckingham to start a war between England and France. She asks the Musketeers to stop them. Athos reluctantly agrees and after escaping Rochefort and getting to England. Athos hatches a plan to get the diamonds. First D'Artagnan will serve as a decoy by getting captured By Buckingham while Athos and the others steal his Airship. Meanwhile Planchet is disguised as the driver for Milady's Carriage whom she is carrying the diamonds. Athos, Aramis, and Porthos use the stolen airship to attack Buckingham's office and rescues D,Artagnan. On the way back to France they pick up Planchet and Milady. Once onboard the Airship, Athos tells Planchet job well done and orders Milady to hand over the Diamonds and come up to the deck. He tells her that Planchet removed all the bullets in her gun when she threatens him. On deck he prepares to shoot her as revenge for betraying the Musketeers, when she falls into the sea. Athos explains to the others that she died for him so that he wouldn't feel guilty about killing her himself. On the way back to France the Musketeers are attacked by Rochefort in a better airship due to Milady selling the blue prints to Richeliu some time ago. He says he has Constance and threatens to kill her unless they hand over the diamonds. Athos encourages D'Artagnan to hand over the Diamonds for Constance life. When D'Artagnan gets on Rocheforts ship. Rochefort betrays the group and orders his crew to attack their ship and Athos takes the ship a little lower to the ground and he and the Musketeers attack Rochefort's airship damaging it and sends it to he grounds. After Rochefort is killed by D,Artagnan who gets the jewels back from him. The Musketeers get back to the c astle and give back the jewels to the royal couple and thwarts an incoming war. Athos denies Richeliu's offer to serve him. But they vow to protect France when they are needed. Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Book Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Successful Category:Rescuers